Vive les potions
by Kiwi Albinos
Summary: Après un accident de potion, Harry se retrouve transformé en femme. Le seul point positif ? Il va peut être pouvoir vivre son amour pour Drago. Mais ce dernier ne sait pas se qu'il veut. Un jour oui, un jour non, le blond ne sait ce qu'il doit faire ou même penser.
1. Lotion pour les mutations animales

**Disclaimer** **:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (fort dommage) puisqu'ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Notes** **:** Alors premièrement il y a présence de relations entre deux hommes et d'enfants venant d'eux. Si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin.

Ensuite, deuxièmement, voici ma première fiction XP et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Et troisièmement, les duplications seront très aléatoires (désolée d'avance T.T) mais je prie pour que vous me pardonniez pour les retards !

Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir une nouvelle histoire sur le couple Harry/Drago et à très bientôt !

**PS ****:**l'histoire se déroule dans l'univers du livre

* * *

**1 . Lotion pour les mutations animales**

« Potter ! Arrêtez de rêver et mettez-vous au travail ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Harry releva la tête et regarda son professeur sans trop savoir ce qu'avait cet idiot à lui crier dessus. Il posa un coude sur la table, enfonça son menton dans la paume de sa main et il retourna dans les méandres de la rêverie composait d'un jeune homme à la peau claire, aux yeux gris et cheveux blonds.

« Mais c'est qu'il continu en plus ! » s'écria plus fort le professeur Rogue.

L'homme s'avança jusqu'à la table de son jeune élève et lui lança un regard de pur haine. Tous les élèves avaient arrêtés la préparation de leur potion pour observer le duel entre leur enseignant et le Survivant. Sentant le poids des regards de ses camarades sur lui, Harry sortit rapidement de son doux rêve de Drago, et fixa le professeur en face de lui.

« Mon cours vous ennuis peut-être ? » susurra lentement Rogue.

« Ben, maintenant que vous le dites... » dis doucement Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, cherchant à repartir dans son subconscient.

Plusieurs murmures et sifflements se firent entendre à travers la classe. Severus Rogue ferma les yeux en deux fentes dangereusement terrifiantes.

« Si vous ne voulez pas rater vos ASPICs, je vous conseil de vous mettre tout de suite au travail. Et pour votre insolence, je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor ! » dit-il sèchement.

Le directeur de Serpentard fit demi-tour et se mit à tourner autour de Neville dans l'espoir d'enlever encore des points aux Lions préférés de Dumbledore.

Harry soupira et se redressa sur sa chaise. Un jour, son amour interdit pour le Serpentard blond aller le rendre totalement mou du cerveau. Il remarqua alors que tous les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard le regardaient soit avec méprise pour le retirage de points, soit avec moquerie pour tous les verts et argents. Il croisa un regard gris et vit Drago Malefoy lui sourire hautainement et avec raillerie.

« Remettez-vous au travail ! Maintenant ! » cria froidement le professeur pour l'ensemble des élèves.

Quelques élèves le fixèrent encore puis se tournèrent vers leur chaudron. Harry tenta de se faire tout petit et sentit ses joues prendre feu en repensant aux beau yeux de son amour. Il détestait être le centre de toute attention. Il en avait déjà assez avec la Gazette qui lui rappelait sans cesse l'espoir des sorciers posé en lui pour tuer Voldemort. Si en plus, il devenait un objet de moqueries et de haines à Poudlard, il ne savait pas s'il le suporterait longtemps.

Il regarda son livre et lut la potion du jour. Ils étaient dans le thème des potions pour le corps et Rogue avait décidé de clore le chapitre sur une lotion pour la peau des femmes atteinte de mutation animale. Parce que les femmes pouvaient être atteinte de mutation animal ? Première nouvelle de la journée.

Devant lui, il vit Ron et Hermoine lui sourire pour lui redonner courage. Mais la jeune fille lui lança tout de même un regard qui en disait long sur son comportement en cours et elle retourna à sa potion.

Toujours un peu rouge au joue, il jeta du duvet de licorne dans l'eau de son chaudron et du sang de dragon. Attendant que la potion prenne une couleur légèrement violette, il mit en poudre une pierre de Lune. Puis il ajouta du jus de lavande à la poussière de Lune et mélangea le tout pour donner un liquide bleu. Il vida son bol de moustouille bleue dans le chaudron et mélangea de nouveau le tout. Soudain il remarqua que la couleur de la potion n'était pas normale. Il se pencha au-dessus du chaudron et se gratta la tête dans l'espoir de trouver son problème.

La potion était liquide, c'était normal. Mais elle n'était ni blanche, ni légèrement collante sur la cuillère, comme c'était écrit dans son manuel. Il leva la tête et observa le travail des autres pour comprendre.

Assis, seul, au fond de la classe, derrière ses deux meilleurs amis, il s'aperçut que Drago, son amour secret et interdit, le fixait avec ironie et supériorité. Il rougit violemment et se perdit de nouveau dans un rêve peuplé de Drago mais il fut ramené à la réalité une fois de plus par Rogue.

« Le temps est écoulé, mettez votre lotion dans un pot et amenez la moi. » annonça Rogue.

Et se fut dans une cacophonie de grincements de chaise sur le sol, de tintements de métal et de soupires d'élèves, que Harry réalisa son problème. Il avait oublié de commencer par faire bouillir l'eau de son chaudron avant de préparer sa lotion. Il resta figé devant son remède raté et pensa au zéro qu'il allait avoir dans un futur très proche. Il s'effondra sur sa chaise.

Les examens étaient dans trois mois et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre en cours, quelques qui soit. Ses notes avaient chuté, il s'était éloigné de ses amis et depuis peu, des problèmes de santé s'étaient ajoutés à sa longue liste de malheur. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? À cause de Voldemort. Il lui pourrissait la vie avec ses attaques de Mangemorts et pendant la nuit, le Mage noir le torturait en lui envoyant des visions cauchemardesques.

Totalement abattu, il leva la tête et fut surpris de voir Malefoy en face de lui, le visage rouge de colère.

« Eh bien Potter, en plus d'être aveugle tu es sourd ? Remarque, cela ne m'étonne même pas. Tes parents t'ont vraiment raté, heureusement qu'ils ne sont plus là pour te voir, ils serraient tellement déçus... »

Dans un excès de rage et de tristesse, Harry se releva subitement, attrapa le col de la chemise du blond et rapprocha leurs visages.

« Ta gueule Malefoy ! Arrête de me pourrir la vie ! Elle l'ai déjà assez sans toi alors n'en rajoute pas ! » hurla le Survivant.

Soudain il remarqua qu'il avait le visage de son amour interdit à quelques centimètres du sien, qu'il venait de l'insulter et de lui hurler dessus, que la classe les fixaient et que le professeur s'avançait vers eux, pour à tous les coups donner une retenue un brun à lunette. Harry lâcha Malefoy et recula vivement mais lorsqu'il fit le mouvement arrière, le jeune blond suivis l'impulsion et tomba sur la table renversant le chaudron sur le torse et le visage d'Harry. La potion coula sur le pull et le pantalon.

Une légère fumée apparut et enveloppa le brun. Rapidement le pull disparut, dissous par la potion et laissa entrevoir un torse légèrement musclé et à la peau mâte. Harry regarda ses bras nus et resta sans voix. Il sentit que sa ceinture tomba en poussière et son pantalon s'émietter à une vitesse vertigineuse. Pour éviter d'être nu devant la classe, et surtout devant son amour caché, il dégrafa sa cape qui n'avait pas été touché par la potion et s'enroula dedans.

Quelque peu effrayé, il leva la tête et vit trouble à travers ses lunette mais il put distinguer une grande ombre s'approcher de lui. Il comprit que c'était son professeur de potion qui était devant lui.

« Eh bien Potter, votre lotion est un échec total. Mais combien avez-vous mis de litre de sang de dragon pour que vos vêtements se décomposent aussi vite ? » sourit-il sadiquement.

Humilié physiquement et mentalement, il voulut répondre à son professeur mais se fut un grognement qui sortit de sa bouche. Brutalement une douleur effroyable le traversa de part en part. Il recula et se heurta à l'étagère derrière lui, remplie de bocaux qui tanguèrent sous le choc. Des larmes de douleur perlèrent sur ses joues, tout son corps était comme de la lave en fusion. Ses poumons le brûlaient, son ventre se tordait de l'intérieur, sa respiration était laborieuse. Il tenta de se relever en s'accrochant à une étagère mais un pot de verre glissa et se fracassa sur son crâne. Un liquide visqueux s'étala sur ses cheveux. Dans son enfer de douleur, il perçut la silhouette de Drago, son amour.

De désespoir, il murmura son prénom et ressentit le trouble du beau blond. Il répéta ce prénom si merveilleux dans sa bouche tel une formule magique qui pourrait l'aider à aller mieux. Mais son Drago ne faisait rien, il le fixait et ne bougeait pas. Cependant il entendit un cri, une voix criait son nom.

« Potter, évitez de mourir dans mon cours ! »

Et une enveloppe de fraîcheur et de douceur le prit et le souleva du sol. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant que les ténèbres de l'inconscient ne le touche, se fut le regard inquiet de Drago posé sur lui.

* * *

Et voilà ! Si vous avez aimé, une petite review ne sera pas de refus !


	2. La transformation

**Disclaimer**** :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas puisqu'ils sont tous à JK Rowlings

**Notes**: petit 1 : PARDON DU RETARD ! pour tous ceux et celle qui ont attendu, je suis désolée ! Mais j'ai eu tous mes devoirs types bacs pendant deux semaines (je suis en terminale). Vraiment désolée, je publie mon excuse, j'espère que je serais pardonnée.

petit 2 : merci pour vos reviews ! ça m'a fais beaucoup plaisir, ça m'a énormément motivé (malgré le gros retard -")

petit 3 : bonne lecture !

**PS**** : **pardon pour les fautes que vous trouverez, mais les vilaines refusent de se corriger toutes seules...

* * *

**2 . La transformation**

Drago fixait Potter avec surprise. Après avoir fait tomber la potion sur le brun, il découvrit le corps nu de son ennemis de toujours. Il était surpris de penser qu'il voulait voir plus de ce corps, curieux de découvrir plus de cette peau mâte. Il était à nouveau surpris de voir que Potter rétrécissait et devenait plus fin comme le corps d'une jeune fille.

Le professeur s'était avancé et avait humilié un peu plus le petit brun. Mais alors qu'il allait répondre, un grognement pour le moins suspect sortit de la bouche de Potter. Tout aurait put être normal dans ce grognement, si la voix n'avait pas été celle d'une femme. Pour quasiment tous les hommes présents dans la pièce, âgés de plus de 17 ans avec une libido non contrôlée, ils pouvaient facilement comparer ce grognement de douleur à un grognement que pouvait pousser une femme dans une certaine situation.

Enroulé dans sa cape, Potter était plaqué contre l'étagère à potions et gémissait, selon Drago, de façon indécente. Soudainement, il renversa la tête en arrière et envoya une main au-dessus de lui pour avoir un meilleur maintient. Il gémis longuement. Drago remarqua alors, qu'un pot tanguait dangereusement juste au-dessus de la tête de Potter. Et suite à un nouveau choc du corps du brun contre le meuble, le pot chuta et se fracassa sur le crâne du jeune homme. Le liquide contenu dans le pot coula alors sur le visage, dans le cou et les épaules dénudées de Potter, puis il fut absorbé par le corps de Potter. Lentement mais sûrement, les cheveux brun se mirent à pousser.

Le blond était tétanisé par ce spectacle. Le brun prenait clairement la forme d'une femme aux atouts avantageux. La cape avait légèrement glissée et laissait entrevoir les épaules et un début de poitrine. Tout n'était que finesse et élégance chez lui.

Drago se senti devenir faible, tout son corps était hypnotisé par Potter. Il voyait la scène comme au ralenti, oubliant totalement où il se trouvait et avec qui il était. Le brun se remuait langoureusement, haletant, le corps quasiment mis à nu, le visage légèrement rouge, les yeux humides et fixant la personne face à lui, soit Drago.

Un murmure s'éleva dans la pièce. Entre les gémissements et halètements, Potter susurrait le prénom de Drago comme une litanie sans fin. Ce dernier était de plus en plus perdu. Il y a peu, il avait remarqué qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses accrocs avec le Survivant, il voulait toujours le toucher et le voir. Ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard, qu'il comprit avoir une forte attirance pour Potter. Mais, comme pour son désir, Drago avait apprit que son père souhaitait un héritier de lui et parallèlement, qu'il haïssait Harry Potter. Alors comment avouer à son père qu'il désirait un homme et qu'en plus c'était la personne qu'aimait le moins Malefoy senior ?

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors il avait décidé de continuer les disputes avec le beau brun puisque c'était la seule façon de pouvoir le toucher et le voir sans qu'il ait de problèmes. Et puis de toute manière, Potter le détestait, devenait rouge de colère et perdait l'usage de la parole tellement il était furieux. Alors le problème était résolut mais cela n'empêchait pas Drago de toujours désirer le brun.

Mais à présent, sa résistance était mise à rude épreuve. Comment ne pas craquer quand la personne, que l'on veut d'une manière indescriptible, se tordait dans tous les sens et poussait des cris que l'on entendait seulement dans les rêves ?

Brutalement le professeur Rogue cria, faisant sortir Drago de ses pensées. Le blond vit alors son brun évanouit dans les bras du professeur. Sa tête et ses membres pendaient mollement, le visage figé dans une expression de douleur et une cape qui cachait à peine son corps nu.

Le maître des potions souleva Potter comme s'il ne pesait rien et fixa de ses yeux noirs, ses élèves devenus muets face au spectacle qu'ils avaient vus.

« J'emmène Mr. Potter à l'infirmerie. Et quand je reviens, je veux un silence de mort et vous voir plongés dans votre potion. Est-ce clair ? Sans quoi je retire 100 points à chaque tête hors de son chaudron. » commanda Rogue.

Même en ayant Potter évanouit, nu et transformé en femme dans ses bras, cet homme était terrifiant. Mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte de sa classe, une voix s'éleva.

« Professeur, je dois venir avec vous ! » s'écria Drago.

Le blond vit Rogue se retourner lentement vers lui et le fixer comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte. Il avait parlé trop vite, son cœur avait agit avant son cerveau. Mais voir Potter inconscient par sa faute et partir loin de lui, avait été plus fort que lui.

« Et pourquoi devez-vous venir, Mr. Malefoy ? »

Sans voix, Drago cherchait une bonne idée pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il venait de se fourrer. Il n'avait aucune raison de les accompagner, si ce n'est qu'il voulait rester au près de Potter.

« Parce que j'ai été touché par la potion. » tenta Drago.

Évaluant la situation, le professeur regarda Drago, puis Potter et revint au blond. Plutôt pressé, il aboya rapidement :

« Bien, alors Mr. Malefoy vient avec moi et Miss Granger surveillera la classe en mon absence. »

Et il partit sans même que quelqu'un ait quelque chose à redire, pas même la Griffondore concernée. Regardant sur sa droite et sa gauche, Drago se décida à suivre l'homme aux robes tourbillonnantes qui venait de partir, il dû même courir pour le rattraper dans les couloirs des cachots. Ils quittèrent les humides et sombres cachots pour arriver au rez de chaussée. Passant devant les portes de la Grande Salle, ils approchaient celle de l'infirmerie.

« Tu n'as pas était touché par la potion, n'est-ce pas Drago ? » demanda doucement le professeur après avoir longuement scruté le jeune homme.

Tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur, le blond se crispa à l'entente du tutoiement. Maintenant il parlait avec son parrain et non avec le professeur de potion. S'humidifiant les lèvres, le jeune homme voulut s'expliquer mais ne réussit qu'à bredouiller des sons inintelligibles. Devant les autres, il se devait de garder un comportement impassible, mais avec son parrain, il perdait son sarcasme et montrait sa véritable personnalité. L'homme le connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant et savait parfaitement le comprendre et lui parler.

« Tu peux au moins me donner la vrai version... »

« Non » coupa brutalement Drago.

« Non ? Pourquoi ? » Rogue s'arrêta juste à l'entrée des portes de l'infirmerie et fixa son filleul avec un sourire en coin. « Non, tu n'as pas été en contact avec la potion ou non, tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité ? »

Faisant la moue et restant silencieux, Drago poussa les deux grands battants de la salle des soins et chercha Mme Pomfresh du regard. Plutôt fier de son effet, Rogue entra et appela l'infirmière.

« Poppy ? Vous êtes là ? » demanda Rogue après quelques minutes a chercher la femme dans la salle, tout en se traînant le corps de son élève.

S'arrêtant en plein milieu de la pièce, il réfléchit en se pinçant les lèvres. Il tourna alors la tête vers une porte fermée près de l'entrée.

« Elle doit être dans son bureau » murmura l'homme pour lui même. « Drago, tiens Potter un instant, je reviens »

Et sans même demander son avis, Rogue déposa le corps inconscient dans les bras de Drago, et disparut par la porte qu'il avait fixé. Sans voix, le jeune homme blond faisait des allées et retours en regardant la porte qui s'était refermée sur son parrain et Potter totalement abandonné dans ses bras. Mais que devait-il faire ? Et si Potter se réveillait ? Et si Potter faisait une autre crise comme un peu plus tôt ? Trop de questions l'attaquaient et l'empêchaient de réfléchir.

Alors il attendit. Attendit. Et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus Potter devait lourd. Ce n'était pas que le brun pesait une tonne mais les bras de Drago s'ankylosaient à force de rester dans la même position et des picotements désagréables le traversaient de part en part. Remontant une nouvelle fois Potter qui tombé, il chercha une chaise et en trouva une. S'y asseyant, il resserra le corps de son brun contre son torse et l'installa sur ses genoux. Les jambes à droite et la tête posée sur l'épaule gauche du blond, il pouvait examiner attentivement les nouveaux traits de Potter.

Il avait perdu quelques centimètres, son corps était beaucoup plus fin et possédait les courbes harmonieuses des jeunes filles de son âge. Les traits de son visage avaient eux aussi prit en finesse, les lèvres roses avaient l'air douce et agréable à embrasser, et les yeux semblaient s'être étirés sur les côtés, ce qui devrait lui donner des yeux en amande. Potter était devenu une très belle fille et malgré le bout de tissus qui dissimulé le corps menu, Drago pouvait deviner une taille fine et des jambes fuselées.

Mais Drago n'y voyait que des défauts. Car il désirait Potter en homme, pas en femme. Il voulait les bras musclés par le Quidditch, il voulait les cheveux emmêlés pour y plonger ses mains, il désirait les abdos qu'avait acquit le brun au cours de ces combats, il adorait les yeux émeraudes quand ils se posaient sur lui, il s'imaginait passer une main sur la barbe naissante. Il rêvait du corps d'homme de Potter même si cela lui était interdit.

C'était quelque chose que les sangs purs ne toléraient absolument pas, être avec une personne du même sexe que soit. Drago avait grandit avec ses principes et à présent il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il caressait la joue de Potter avec une délicatesse dont il ignorait l'origine.

« Si seulement cette attirance était réciproque... » souffla-t-il.

Sentant le corps nu glisser une fois de plus, il passa un bras sous les genoux et un autre autour des épaules de Potter et le remonta pour mieux le caler contre lui. Mais avant même qu'il ai pu finir son mouvement, il vit la cape tomber souplement au sol et dévoiler les dernières parties du corps de Potter qui lui étaient inconnues. Immobiles, il dévora de ses yeux gris perle, le corps dénudé reposant sur lui.

La tête basculée à l'arrière, le brun offrait une vue magnifique de son corps. Drago souligna du bout des doigts, le galbe de deux pairs de seins aux proportions raisonnables, la taille fine et douce au touché, les hanches aux rondeurs savoureuse, mais le blond s'interdit de regarder plus bas. Il avait enfin comprit que Potter, l'homme qu'il désirait, était bel et bien devenu une femme et le resterait peut-être pour toujours. Mélancolique, il releva le visage d'une jeune fille qui lui était inconnue et qui lui avait prit son Potter.

« Drago, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'écria la voix de Rogue.

Prit en flagrant délit, il releva la tête et rougit sous la surprise. Son parrain semblait choqué et Mme Pomfresh, juste derrière lui, était totalement scandalisée.

« Mr. Malefoy, veuillez cesser de tripoter cette jeune fille » hurla l'infirmière en se jetant sur lui.

Elle arracha Potter des bras du blond, le déposa soigneusement sur un lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture.

« Profiter de cette jeune fille alors qu'elle est inconsciente ! Non, mais j'aurai tout vu avec lui. » murmura rageusement la femme pour elle-même.

Comme stupéfixé, Drago se sentit tout à coup froid sans le corps chaud de Potter contre lui. Sans voix et immobile, il regardait Mme Pomfresh commencer un examen du brun avec le bout de sa baguette.

Honteux de s'être laissé aller et d'avoir été vu par les deux adultes, il se fit tout petit et baissa le visage vers le sol. Il remarqua que la cape du brun était toujours à ses pieds. Et sans même comprendre pourquoi, il ramassa le tissus noir et le porta à son nez. L'odeur musqué du brun l'envahis et il crut planer.

« Drago, regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu n'es pas amoureux de Potter » provoqua Rogue.

Émergeant de son monde merveilleux où régnait un brun aux yeux verts, Drago croisa le regard perçant de son parrain. Ses yeux noirs étaient indéchiffrables, sombres comme un tunnel sans fin.

« Non, je... » souffla le blond.

Mais sa voix mourut aussitôt. Est-il amoureux du brun ? Non, il désirait juste son corps. Le posséder tout entier. Que ses yeux émeraudes ne fixaient que lui. Le toucher et l'embrasser à loisirs. Être dans ses bras, le faire sourire, le sentir gémir sous ses caresses, partager des instants magiques avec lui...

Soudain, tout lui parut clair.

« Oui. Je crois que j'aime Potter... »

Choqué de son aveux, il fixa le brun avec des yeux exorbités. Refusant la réalité, il s'enfuit de l'infirmerie serrant la cape contre son cœur.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous a plut.

Notre Drago n'est pas si salop que ça finalement XP


End file.
